I don't have a name for this yet
by S-techno
Summary: Kate meets Humphrey out side the pack, they hang out and Kate falls in love with him. But what happens when the arranged marriage happens? will it ruin Kate's chances with Humphrey or will she find a way out of it? I got bored and made this
1. Chapter 1

? P.O.V. pup

Hi I'm Kate, I'm the first born daughter of Winston and Eve leaders of the western pack, and my sister is Lilly she is a white furred wolf with lavender eyes. It's hard to belive were sisters because we don't look alike, my fur is tan and my hair is blond I don't have any friends besides my sister

Right now I am walking around the pack territory I just got back from alfa school, and I wanted to go something fun before I get alfa duties. As I kept on walking I saw a wolf he had grey fur and he had ocean blue eyes he was cute, rugged, handsome, and... he's coming this way wait! what?! I quickly dove into a bush and hid, he was looking around for what made the noise and he was going to look in te bush I was hiding in, I thought he was going to find me then I heard a voice

"Humphrey man you gotta try this out!" A voice said. The wolf turned around and said."What is it Aiden?" The wolf said

"I kept experimenting with the ingredients with for each potion, like you told me and I created this!" The wolf known as Aiden said. He was holding up a wierd green potion, it looked like it was flatulence green

"What is it?" The grey wolf said

"I have no idea." Aiden smiling

"I was going to try it out and see what it will do." Aiden said. Aiden opened the glass and drank from it

"Hmm I guess it does noth-." Suddenly Aiden started farting. He was farting so bad he started bouncing when he tried to sit down, he farted forwards then backwards left right then he started holding it in, then he let out a large fart he shot into the air. The grey wolf then looked back at the bush then left, I let out a sigh then suddenly something grabbed my tail and dragged me out, I let out a yelp as it happened then I was thrown I looked up and saw the grey wolf, I was lost in his eyes oh those eyes they are so dreamy

"Who are you?" The grey wolf asked. I snapped out of my day dream and quickly got up

"I don't mean you no harm I was just umm uh adventuring?" I said nervously. The grey wolf looked at me backing away a little

"Well I guess your ok, I'm Humphrey." The grey wolf said. Humphrey? That's a nice name

"I'm Kate." I said. Humphrey smiled

"Hey since your out adventuring wanna play?" Humphrey asked. I was skeptical for a few minutes then I said."Umm sure." I said. We played a lot of games tag wrestling we are now playing hide and seek

"Humphrey!" I called

"Come out come out where ever you are!" I said giggling. I saw something move in the bushes, I thought it was Humphrey so I silently top toed over to it

"Oh where oh where are you!" I said as I moved the bushes revealing a rabbit

"Oh." I said. I then saw something sticking out of a tree, I touched it then it fell down it was a fake tree? then I looked down and Humphrey was hiding under it

"Found you" I said. Humphrey got out and smiled at me

"Hey wanna try out a game I made?" Humphrey asked me

"Sure! what is it?" I asked

"It's called log sledding." Humphrey said. I looked at Humphrey funny

"What's log sledding." Humphrey said. I followed Humphrey up a hill he was carrying a piece of log, then he set it down a got on it he gestured me to get on

"Umm is it safe?" I said cowering behind him. I looked down and it was a long way down

"Yeah it safe I've done this a million times." Humphrey said

"Okay 3 2-." "Wait!" I said stopping Humphrey

"Are you sure?" I asked."Yes I'm sure." Humphrey said

"Now-." "Wait!" I said stopping him again."What if something happens to us that will hurt us?" I said hiding behind him. Humphrey looked at me with warm eyes

"Kate I won't let anything happen to you, I will protect you." Humphrey said. I eased up a little

"Ready?" Humphrey asked me. I nodded and Humphrey slowly pushed us forward, we started gaining speed as he steered us away from obstacles dodging trees rocks and other things

"Woooo hoooo" Humphrey howled. I smiled at him then I started enjoying the ride

"Woooooooooo." I howled too. Then suddenly we hit a rock launching us into the air, Humphrey grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and then used his back to land *Thud* I heard, I opened my eyes I was on Humphrey's chest and he was on his back, I realised I was kissing him I got off him and looked at him he didn't wake up for a few seconds. I got worried then he opened his eyes

"I told you I would protect you." Humphrey smiled pointing a paw at me. I playfully slapped it away he got up, I noticed it was almost night then I saw Humphrey sitting on rock I took a seat next to him

"Hey Kate?" Humphrey said

"Yeah?" I said

"Can you play tomorrow?" Humphrey asked. I smiled

"Maybe." I said. I scoot closer to Humphrey who noticed this, then he shrugged it off and I laid my head on his shoulder. From our view it was romantic I felt this warm feeling that my mom told me about the way she felt about dad, would it be love? I think it's him but does he feel the same way? Humphrey looks at me and smiles then he sees it's night

"We better get home." Humphrey said. I frown a little but we get to meet each other again tomorrow

"I think I should escort you home." Humphrey said."Yes!" I said immediately. Humphrey smiled and we walked back to the pack, when we got there Humphrey stopped I ask."What's wrong?" I ask

"I'm not a member of your pack." Humphrey said."Oh come on Humphrey your just one wolf against a whole pack." I said

"I still don't think-." "Come on please?" I said doing a puppy face. Humphrey gave in and walked with me, when we got in we saw the Omega and alfa girls eyeing Humphrey and waving at him, Humphrey waved back I even heard the girls say."Oh who's the cutie?" A Omega girl said."Oh I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Another Omega girl said."Let's go welcome him to the pack then." A alfa girl said. The alfa girls started walking towards us, then they called out."Hey you!" The alfa girl said. Humphrey and I stopped and turned around

"Yes?" Humphrey said."Are you knew here? I've never seen someone like you around here." The alfa girl said

"Umm kind of." Humphrey said."Well your new here I could show you around." The alfa girl said

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I am afraid I'm saying no I was just escorting Kate here to her den." Humphrey said in a gentleman tone. I heard some of them say."Wow a real gentleman you don't see many of those." A Omega girl said."He's a rare guy! let's get him before someone does." A Omega girl whispered

"Well sorry Humphrey my parents den is this way." I said dragging Humphrey away before any girls could lay their paws on him. We kept on walking till we were at the alfa den

"Mom dad! I'm home!" I yelled. Later then a voice responded."Oh Kate where have you been? I was worried." My mom said

"Mom I'm fine." I said. My mom looked at Humphrey and growled

"Who is that?" My mom growled. Humphrey got nervous and started moving backwards

"Mom this is Humphrey a FRIEND." I said. My mother's growling stopped but she was still watching him

"He also escorted me home." I said."Oh what nice boy." My mom said smiling

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said."Yeah see ya!" Humphrey said running away afraid of my mother. I giggled then went to bed 


	2. Vote

A/N Hey guys I wanted to tell you I'm going to make a new story but there are multiple stories, you vote on the vote story on my profile  
, the stories that are going to be voted on are:A. In option a the story is where Humphrey is banished from the pack and is taken in by another, but the pack realizes they need him and Kate needs him

B. When Humphrey and Kate get back Humphrey decides to go on his adventure anyway, but Kate wants to keep him in the pack

C. As Humphrey reaches the train tracks he gets kidnapped by a wolf who's daughter wants Humphrey

D. Humphrey and Kate are married but they meet a wolf named Raven who sees an interest in Humphrey, then decides Kate is not worthy of him and tries to take him away from her

You vote which story will be first


End file.
